An Exorcist's Secret
by Herbie-LOVER
Summary: Kyra was just like any other 17 year old, all she wanted to do was help. She also never forgot about what she was. An exorcist. she hated looking like her father and she hated herself for it but she soon had to live with it when she meets 3 Exorcist by chance... (Pairing's - Maybe but Ur gonna have to read..) Does Kyra except her father and her life or does she give up ? (R&R Plz)
1. Prologue

**A/N - Sorry if this is a bit short but I just wanted it to be a brief summary of who my OC is and a bit about her past. If you want to know about her father Ur gonna have to carry on reading because I don't want to put any mention of her father in just yet, maybe in a few chapters.**

**=D**

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

**- Kyra's P.O.V -**

_I was walking through a field full of black roses with bright green stems and the grass beneath them seemed to be un-harmed by any weather that came forth. My hair was left laid on my back almost perfectly straight except for the ends which touched my thigh. The ends of my hair were curled giving it a wedding type look. The ends of my hair were resting upon an almost perfectly elegant white dress which had thin spaghetti straps, just about reached the floor and it had a butterfly design snaking its way up my right side._

_"Kyra, will you be mine?" I heard a voice call out but it rang in a silvery tone as it echoed through the field._

"who's there?" I asked with a shy and shaking voice.

"I am Tyki Mikk, the Noah of pleasure, and we will be together until death do us part!" He yelled the last part and then I could feel someone breath down the back of my neck which sent shivers down my spine. The wind started to pick up and the butterfly's on my dress started to fly around me and this mysterious man, the only thing I found weird was that the butterfly's were black with a purple outline. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled but when I turned my head to see who it was all I could see was darkness but as I turned back around I saw ash like grey skin and warm honey eyes. That's when it all went black.

That was my reoccurring dream.

**- No One's POV -**

Kyra was just like any other 17-year-old, she liked Animals, To help people, studying and to ride her horse. Kyra has always know who her father is but she no longer thinks of him as a father because he abandoned her at the age of 10. She has always been an exorcist, (parasitic type), she doesn't want to go to war against the Millennium Earl because of what he did to her when she was 10. When her father abandoned her she was found heart-broken by the Millennium Earl and the clan of Noah. They promised her that they would help find her father again. Kyra was imprisoned there for 3 years until she was able to escape and that's where she met her adoptive parents. Lily and Peter. Her adoptive mother died the day before Kyra's 14th birthday and now she lives with her adoptive father in their family's Inn. When she meets the Exorcist's she doesn't know what to do, but she did give them a place to stay and some food. But that wasn't enough for them. They needed to bring her back to the order.

And so our story starts ...

* * *

**A/N - Hey hoped u liked it and if u wouldn't mind telling me what u think that would be great and I think I will be uploading the next Chap soon ! Well I have talked enough !**

**Love MRS-Mikk **

**=D **


	2. An UN-hoped for meeting

**A/N - I hope u guys have missed me, but if not I hope u will enjoy this chapter and I am sorry it took so long ! Hope u enjoy ! R&R Plz !**

**=D**

* * *

~ **An UN-hoped for meeting** ~

**- No one's P.O.V -**

It was a rainy day in the quiet town of Beaulieu, Hampshire when 3 Exorcist's walked into the 'Lilith Inn' and hung there drenched coats on a coat stand which stood next to the front door

"Can I help you boys?" A older man said from behind a solid oak desk. He looked over his thin rectangular glasses with his shoulder length brown, graying hair pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He looked the 3 boys over and smiled inwardly.

"We were wondering if you had any rooms for a little while?" The younger looking boy with the white hair asked.

"Oh, Yes of course we do!" The older man seemed very happy because he had younger people staying in his Inn for once.

"That would be great sir." The white-haired boy answered again.

"Oh, Plz don't call me sir, call me Peter!" The older man said while holding his hand out to the white-haired boy so he could introduce himself properly.

"I'm Allen, that's Krory, and that's Kanda!" Allen said gesturing to the black-haired teen and then to the dark blue haired one, and then shook Peter's hand.

"If you would just wait a minute my daughter will show you to your rooms." Peter said gesturing to the 3 seated couch that sat to his left. Kanda and Allen both nodded in a thank you at the same time and all 3 of them went to sit down on the couch.

"Father I am so sorry I am so late Midori got scared by a rat!" The back door burst open and a soaking wet girl around the age of 17 walked in with water beading down her face and legs. The water ran from the ends of her thigh length hair and started to drip off of her nose and top.

"No need to worry Kyra, But can you show these men to their rooms please honey?" Peter replied not removing his eyes from the paper work he was signing but he then looked up at his soaked daughter and sighed to himself. Peter then stood up and walked over to Kyra and handed her 2 room keys. Kyra took them happily off of her father, smiled to him and then turned to the 3 Exorcist's on the coach with a smile.

"If you 3 would like to follow me?" Kyra just looked at the men and then smiled sweetly. Well until they stood up and then she realized that they worked for the black order. Kyra's smile faltered for a bit but then she regained it as the white-haired one smiled and nodded. "This way then." She carried on like nothing had happened even when her mind was having a full on battle with its self. Kyra was just about to climb the steps when she heard her father say something to her.

"When you have done that honey you can go to bed because I think we can call it a night." Peter said while trying to hide a yawn with a smile. Kyra smiled and nodded in response.

"Good night father." She called as she was getting to the top of the stairs with 3 Exorcist's behind her.

"um, Kyra? Is it?" It was Krory.

"Yeah?" Kyra answered sweetly.

"How many rooms do we have?" Krory had a small hint of worry hanging onto his words.

"My father gave me 2 room keys, so I guess you have 2 rooms." Kyra turned to them and started to walk backwards.

"Thank you." Krory bowed his head as a thank you. Kyra smiled and nodded as her response and then turned back around so she could walk forward. The rest of the walk was in silence and Kyra found it worrying and lonely. She hated the quiet and she also didn't really like the black order or innocence. But ya gotta do, what ya gotta do.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Came a noise from the window next to Allen.

"What was that?" Allen questioned. Krory and Kanda shrugged and then all 3 Exorcist's turned to Kyra expecting her to know. Which she though she did.

"Big girls." Kyra whispered to herself while walking to the window. Kyra got to the window and put the keys on the window sill. She looked out the window into the dark night and then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the window. When Kyra had opened her eyes and turned to the boys Krory and Allen were as white as ghosts and Kanda looked surprised.  
"What?" Kyra looked at them with unease until Allen and Krory pointed to her left shoulder. Kyra turned her head to the left to find a magnificent White, Brown and Blonde eagle perched on her shoulder. The eagle's bright green eyes looked like they would burn a whole right into your soul if you weren't careful. Kyra sighed and shook her head and then turned back to the boys in front of her.  
"You don't have to be scared of her, this is Leah." Kyra said whilst running her index and middle fingers down the eagles back. The eagle flew off of Kyra's shoulder and onto a wooden beam above there heads.

"You have an eagle as a pet?!" Allen and Krory shouted at the same time.

"She's more of a friend than a pet." Kyra said rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't you think that it is a bit stupid to have a bird as a friend?!" This time it was Kanda. Kyra didn't even get a chance to speak because Leah had flown onto Kanda's shoulder and started to peck at his face.  
"Get this stupid bird off of me!" Kanda was trying to get Leah off but she wouldn't move.

"Leah, Come." Kyra didn't even use a loud voice but Leah still stopped pecking Kanda and flew onto Kyra's raised left arm.

"Wow, How did you do that?!" Krory was looking at Kyra with a bird of prey on her right lower arm with an open mouth and widened eyes. Kyra shrugged and looked at the bird and her arm and smiled to herself.

"Well, Shouldn't we be getting you 3 to your rooms?" Kyra looked up from Leah and looked at all 3 Exorcist's. They all then nodded in turn. Kyra Turned to the bird on her arm and tilted her lead to the right slightly and then back to normal and Leah must have got it because she soon walked up Kyra's arm and perched back onto Kyra's shoulder. Kyra turned around to face the open window and closed it back up so there wouldn't be a cold breeze all night. Kyra picked the 2 room keys and turned back to the hall she was going down. Kyra kept thinking about how meeting these Exorcist's would change who she was and she was scared. The 3 boys behind her didn't know her or anything about her so she thought she was off the hook. The walk down the hall was in silence and Kyra was getting a bit worried but she knew nothing was going to happen.  
"Ah, Here's your rooms." Kyra stopped in front of the 3 Exorcist's and pointed to 2 of the many doors down that hall.

"Thank you." Krory and Allen both said at the same time. Kanda just huffed and took the key off of her and went into 1 of the rooms then slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry about him, He never is in the best of moods."Allen started to speak with a sincere tone to his voice, but he also was scratching the back of his head.

"I don't mind I have dealt with worst." Kyra stated sweetly.  
"Well if you 2 need any thing don't hesitate to ask me or my father. I will be just next door to you and my father will probably be downstairs." Kyra smiled and handed the 2 boys their room key. They both nodded and started to go into their own room.

"Good night, Kyra." Allen called out just before he closed his door. Kyra smiled to herself and let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding in. Kyra turned to face the hall once again and walked to the door right next to Allen's. She opened it so she could see everything that was there. Which wasn't very much. She walked in and closed the door with a soft click behind her. Leah flew off of Kyra's shoulder and onto her bed.

"What am I going to do if they find out Leah?" Kyra was really worried if her father would say anything or if she had to use it. Kyra looked at the bird of prey on her bed and smiled again because Leah had shrugged her wings and usually that meant things were going to be alright. Kyra sighed and lent her head against the door to her room and slid down it. When she hit her floor she put her head in her lap and her hands were resting on the floor. Everything was silent in her room except for the faint ticking of the watch that hung around her neck. Kyra moved her head off of her knees and pulled the thin gold chain that was tucked into her soaked top and looked at the pocket watch that hung on the end of it. The watch had a cross a bit like the one on Timcanpy and had a name inscribed on it and it read ' K. Marian '. Kyra hated that name it reminded her so much of her father and she really didn't want to remember him. She didn't know why she always kept that watch but she always had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when he thought of her father. Kyra shook her head and stuffed the chain and the watch back down her top until the watch hung just below her breast's. Kyra then stood up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. Kyra quickly got out of the shower and dried herself off but didn't get changed right away. She sat on her bed looking at the sleeping eagle on her pillow and thought about her old life with her father. Leah was the only one who knew about her real father because Kyra and her father had rescued her was Leah was only a chick and she hasn't left Kyra's side since. Kyra shook her head and sighed. She then got up off of her bed and got changed into a simple white tank top and black joggers that just about reached just below her knee's. Kyra stretched and saw how much she had changed from when Peter and Lily had found her. As she was looking in the mirror she thought she saw something behind her. Kyra turned as fast as she could and there was nothing there. Kyra faced the mirror once again and saw a picture stuck to the corner, she couldn't see it clearly so she pulled out of where it was and looked at it. She saw a 13-year-old that resembled her, Her adoptive mother Lily and her adoptive father Peter. The people in the picture were all smiling and having a good time, but now a days her father only put up a fake smile to make Kyra feel better. Kyra had not felt that happy ever since when she was with her real father but all the happiness in her adoptive family went away when her adoptive mother Lily died the day before Kyra's 14th birthday. Kyra remembers the last words of her adoptive mother like she was still there saying them. 'Thank you for the memories.' Kyra has never gotten those words out of her mind ever since that day. She didn't even cry when her adoptive mother died because the last time she cried was when her real father abandoned her. Kyra has felt awful for years that she wasn't able to cry over her adoptive mothers death even though she did love her but the tears just wouldn't come. Kyra shook her head and put the picture back in the corner of her mirror and looked into the mirror once again. All she could see was her father, With the red hair, Red eyes and the pale skin. The one person she wanted to forget was the person she looked like. Her Father. Kyra turned away from her mirror and went towards her bed and sat on the corner of it, she put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her hair was falling over her face so she could only really see the floor. Kyra felt something tap her shoulder so she looked up and when she did she saw that it was Leah. Kyra smiled to see that her friend was there for her even though she was just a bird.  
"Thank's Leah." Kyra then started to stroke Leah on the head and then Leah climbed into Kyra's lap and started to make soft noises of pleasure. Kyra laid down on her double bed with her legs dangling from the end and a bird on her lap. Slowly but surely Kyra started to drift off to sleep, Where she was once again greeted by Tyki Mikk.

The next morning Kyra was up and dressed into some black shorts and a white shirt with elbow length sleeves, in a heart beat because she didn't want to fall back asleep because of the dream she kept having. As Kyra was about to open her door Leah was sqwaking like mad.

"Leah, calm down, whats wrong." Kyra ran to the birds side and put a hand on the birds back. Leah started to claw at the bed and started to pull on Kyra's shirt.  
"Easy girl, whats wrong?" Leah then started to calm down and then looked at the door and then back to Kyra and shook her head. Kyra sighed and stood up from her bed and walked to her door.  
"Leah, there is nothing out there." Kyra even opened her door to prove her point.  
"See." Kyra was pointing out of her door and Leah was just mesmerized by an open door. Kyra shook her head and started to walk out of the door when Leah decided to come along to. Leah was on Kyra's left shoulder waiting for some food is what it seemed like. Kyra was walking down the hall when she started to hum a little song that her father taught her and she was for once about something her father gave her. Kyra soon got to the stairs and started to skip down them. when she got to the bottom her father wasn't at his solid oak desk like every other day. Kyra shrugged her shoulders and skipped into the kitchen forgetting that she still had a bird on her shoulder, She soon realized when Leah dug her claws slightly into Kyra's shoulder and then Kyra stopped skipping and carried on walking. When Kyra got into the kitchen there was a note on the dinning room table, it read...

'_Kyra  
I have gone out into the village so if you wouldn't mind feeding the 3 boys that would be great and I should be back in time for lunch but if not I will be home before dark. I promise.  
Love Peter'_

Kyra sighed after reading it and then looked at her friend on her shoulder who was looking back at her.

"Well I guess i should start cooking." Kyra said to Leah and Leah must have understood because she flew onto the table and nodded for a yes for some food.  
"OK, Then." Kyra then walked over to the cooker and turned it on and luckily for her it was a new one so it was easier to use. She then walked over to the cupboard on her right and took out a frying pan. Kyra put the frying pan on the side and then went into one of the cabinets that were by her feet and took out some olive oil. She then went back to the sauce pan and put a bit of olive oil in the sauce pan and then put it back. Kyra looked at the sauce pan for a second to try to think, but she didn't know why she was thinking. Kyra went to the fridge and got out some eggs and cracked 2 of them into the sauce pan and then put it over the flame watching them slowly cook. When they were done she put them onto a plate which already had some toast and some bacon on it. She done this another 2 times before she started to think about her own food.

"Morning Kyra." The voice from behind her startled her a bit but she soon realized it was one of the people who came in last night.

"Morning ...?" Kyra turned around to face the white-haired teen she had met last night but she hadn't got a name off of him or the others.

"oh, yeah sorry I didn't introduce myself last night. I'm Allen Walker and my other 2 friend are Krory, the one with the black hair and Kanda's the one with the pony tail. But if I were you I wouldn't get in his way." Allen hide a yawn behind his hand.

"Nice to meet you Allen you already know who I am and your breakfast is on the table." Kyra smiled and gestured to the food on the table and then turned back around to the food on the stove just as Allen was about to sit down.

"you must have known what I was thinking!" Allen said through a mouth full of food.

"wow, you sure do eat allot don't you?" Kyra asked sitting down next to Allen with just a small salad.

"Yeah, but what else would you expect a parasitic type Exorcist." Kyra was surprised by this because she knew of a parasitic type accommodate and she didn't eat that much.

"well I guess you right." Kyra just sat there eating a little of her salad and then giving some to Leah. Allen had finished his food a little while ago and Kyra was just leaning in her palm while the other one had food on for Leah.

"Thank you for the food Kyra it was very nice, and here come my friends." Kyra looked up from the table and saw Kanda and Krory walk in like they had not gotten any sleep.

"Morning guys." Kyra said happily.

"Morning Kyra, Is this breakfast for us?" Krory questioned before sitting down. Kyra nodded with a smile and then went back to feeding Leah. When Kanda and Krory had finished their food all 3 exorcist looked at Kyra.

"I am just going to guess but I think you might have some questions?" All 3 exorcist nodded while Kyra was picking up all of their plates and putting them into the sink.

"Kyra, when did the Akuma first start to come into the village?" Allen seemed very calm asking the question to Kyra who had her back to them and her hands nearly elbow beep in water.

"well they started to appear a few months ago, that's when every one except me in the village started to be afraid of even talking to any one." Kyra was very calm as well and then she finished washing the plates and turned back to the boys. She leaned on the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"why haven't you been afraid to talk to other people in the village then?" Kanda was the one asking this question.

'Shit' Kyra thought to herself.  
"Well, i thought that the black order would send someone to help us soon enough so we would be fine." Kyra said nervously scratching the back of her head.

"OK, What happens when the Akuma atta ... " Allen was cut off by screaming.

"what was that?" Krory asked worriedly.

"Akuma." Was all that Allen said before all 4 of them were running to the front door.

* * *

**A/N - Hey hoped u liked it and if u wouldn't mind telling me what u think that would be great and I think I will be uploading the next Chap soon ! Well I have talked enough !**

**Love MRS-Mikk **

**=D**


	3. Innocence

**A/N - I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in ages, but I do have a reason and that is because I have just got into year 9 and I have stressed about it and I really hope u like this Chap and if you wanna you could comment and then we will go from there but I can say that I already have the next chapter ! x**

**=D**

* * *

**~ Innocence ~**

**- No one's P.O.V -**

As the 4 teens ran out side they were greeted by a large amount of level 2's and 1 man standing in the middle of the group of Akuma. They all thought that they knew the man because they all recognized the brown, Greying hair and the old clothing.

"Father?! Father!" Kyra's scream cut through the silence as she saw her father holding a little girl by the throat, but worst of all she wasn't moving. Kyra took a step towards her father and the little girl only to be stopped by Allen who had put his left hand in front of her to stop her from going towards the Akuma and her Father.

"Kyra, you don know what these things can do! They can kill you in a heart beat, If you go then you have a huge possibility that you won't come back!" Allen's eyes were flickering to Kyra and then back to the Akuma and Peter. He was worried for the little girl in the mans hands but then he was also worried for the girl he was trying to hold back.

"Allen let me go! I have a few tricks up my sleeve and trust me this isn't the first batch of Akuma I have come across." Kyra was concentrating on Allen fully and she even had a very wide smirk on her face. Allen stood there in thought for a little while before he nodded.

"When I tell you to run, I mean run. OK?" Kyra looked at Allen and smiled as an answer but he also then nodded and turned her attention to the Akuma.

"Innocence Activate! Let's Play!" Allen was surprised that this had come from his left and there was only 1 person on his left. Kyra. Allen turned to her only to find her sprinting off in the direction of the Akuma.  
"Well what are you guy's waiting for?!" Kyra yelled over her shoulder as she jumped high in the sky only to land on top of the Akuma and then playing cards came out of no where and darted for the Akuma Kyra was on.

"What a weird Innocence." Allen whispered to himself as he also darted towards the Akuma with his left arm activated. As he was running he saw Kyra flip over him and land closer to her father but she was stopped by another level 2 Akuma.

"Bitch!" Kyra swore to herself under her breath at the other level 2 Akuma that had now jumped in her way to her father and try to stop him from killing the little girl. Kyra was momentarily out of focus and the Akuma used this to his ability. The Akuma raised its hand that looked like a gun and a chainsaw mixed and brought it to Kyra's right side. Kyra was struck with the full force of the Akuma and it send her flying over Allen, Krory and Kanda.

"KYRA!" Allen screamed at the girl as she flew past him but he had his left hand activated so he was able to kind of catch her in his left hand. He was then showered on by a whole deck of playing cards but he ignored them.  
"Kyra? Are you OK?" Allen walked over got the girl half sitting and half laying in his giant metal hand. Kyra was able to nod and try to stand and much to Allen's disbelieve she was able to stand up first time. She looked towards Allen and nodded and then she turned her attention towards the Akuma.

"Father! Stop this! I know you haven't been the same since Mother died but this still isn't you!" Kyra took a small but steady step closer to her father and he didn't seem bothered by it until she took another step and then he tightened his grip on the girls throat and then had and evil smirk lingering on his face.

"What would a stupid orphan know about me and my wife!" Kyra seemed to visually freeze when he had said that but she still had the determined look in her bright crimson eyes. Kyra then closed her eyes and took another step towards her father and the little girl lying limp in his arms. Allen was surprised to see hate but no tears in her eyes because her father was an Akuma.

"Father, if you want to be mad at anyone for her death please let it be me and not Kyle, You of all people know what I have been through and how I am used to the treatment you are showing to her, Kyle had faith in you, she trusted you and this is how you teach her to do things? You teach her that it is alright to kill people for the fun of it!" Kyra was now shaking with anger and she had the most deadly aura coming from her. Even worst than Kanda. Kyra sensed that her father had gotten what she had said because he looked down at the small child in his arms and then threw the girl at Kyra. Kyra caught her with no problem but then she sat on her knees seeing if the little girl now known as Kyle was alright. Kyle's head was in Kyra's lap when she started to wake up.

"Miss K-K-Kyra?" Kyra smiled down at the little brown-haired girl In her arms and nodded. She then tucked a stray bit of hair behind the little girls ear.  
"Thank you." Was all she said before black stars appeared all over her body, then she slowly started to turn black and then she just turned to ashes. Kyra looked down at her ash covered lap and then at her supposedly "father".

"You bastard!" Kyra stood up with a determined look in her eyes and the anger that was faced at him for becoming an Akuma now were faced at him for killing a small and innocent little girl who she trusted with every fibre of her being. Her father gave her a wicked grin and then morphed into a level 3 Akuma.

"Do you really think you can kill me with cards?! Silly little human!" Kyra had the most cold glare you could ever imagine in the world and the deepest scowl. She walked to the Akuma with long strides with her hands glowing and cards appearing all around her fingers.

"They aren't just any playing cards, theses are the cards that will end your pathetic life!" Kyra shouted at the beast before her. Krory and Allen didn't know what else to do other than watch her, Kanda on the other hand was smirking at her thinking that she was just going to get herself killed by used pathetic cards as a weapon. God how he was wrong. The Akuma didn't even stand a chance with the way that Kyra wielded the cards, she jumped up high at first but then the Akuma saw what she as doing and quickly dodged but what he didn't know was that the cards still hadn't fallen so as Kyra landed gracefully on her feet the Akuma cried out in pain because the cards had come down and split the beats in half. Kyra had closed her eyes when she heard the Akuma scream because it used to be her adoptive father. Before the Akuma died completely she heard a soft 'thank you' in her adoptive mother Lily's voice. She could kind of guess why he was an Akuma after that. Kyra felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked to her left she saw that it was non other than Allen.  
"Are you OK?" Kyra asked quietly. Allen smiled at her and how that she was more worried about other people than her. He nodded to her to try to reassure her that him and his friends were fine. Allen saw that she visibly relaxed because her shoulders dropped and her head fell forwards causing all of her bright crimson hair covered her bright crimson eyes and the rest of her dust and dirt stained face. Allen sighed to himself and tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly.

"Kyra, I think it would be best if we had somewhere to rest up a bit before we leave for the HQ." Allen tried to reassure her but he could tell she was now heartbroken. Kyra slowly lifted her head up and gave a sad smile.

"OK." Kyra closed her eyes for a second and then when she opened them again she could see that Krory and Kanda had stepped forward so she could now see them.  
"Why don't we got back to the Inn and I can make some dinner, Then you can rest." Kyra was trying to brighten up the moment and she could tell it kind of worked. Allen's stomach agreed with what she was saying because at the mention of food his stomach made a rather loud impression and Krory's eyes lightened up. The only one that didn't seem very happy was Kanda but Kyra just guessed that was how he always was. Kyra mentally pinched the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself down because no matter what she did he always treated her like dirt. Anyway, Kyra started to walk away towards the now empty Inn. Kyra heard Allen, Krory and Kanda arguing behind her back so she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Are you guy's coming or what?!" She yelled back at the boys and they all turned to face her Allen had a serious expression for once, Krory had a straight face which seemed weird and Kanda had his scowl in place just like always.  
"And this is just a guess but you have to tell me something and you think I am not going to like it?" They all suddenly had blank looks on their faces, Even Kanda. They all looked at each other and turned slightly paler.

"How did you know?!" The 3 boys in front of Kyra said in unison.

"I have lived on my own for a while so I think I learned how to read people and anyway, Allen I can read you like a book." Kyra said while turning around.  
"I think you might want to hurry up because there is supposed to be a storm tonight!" Kyra was already near the entrance to the inn when she shouted back at them. When Kyra had put a hand on the door she suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself but paid no mind to it and pushed the door open. Kyra froze on the spot and she thought she couldn't breath for a second.

"Kyra what's wro..." Krory stopped mid-sentence because he saw the mess the inn was in. The once neatly stacked book shelves were now in ruins with the books all over the floor and some of the pages had been ripped out.

"How? Why? When?" Kyra couldn't stop with the questions and she wasn't really talking to the 3 boys behind her she was just talking to herself and looking at the mess her parents inn was in. Kyra walked around the ruined room and tried to find some sort of clue about what had happened here. Kyra slowly made her way to the desk where her adoptive Father used to sit and when she got there she was shocked by what she saw. The picture of her adoptive family was smashed and ripped apart and there was writing on the desk underneath it though.

'Be careful what you wish for'

Kyra had no idea what this meant but she shook the shock off and made her way to the kitchen. Luckily for her it wasn't in as bad condition as the entrance so she started to pick things up off of the floor. It took Kyra an hour just to put things right in the kitchen and trying to salvage some of the food in the inn and when she had done that she had put some dinner on.

"Food is starting to cook guy's!" Kyra yelled through the closed doors to the entrance room. All she got as a reply was a thumping noise. Kyra went to investigate what the noise was and when she had pushed the door to the entrance room open she saw Allen and Krory had passed out. Kyra looked around the room for Kanda and found him sitting on another chair reading a book. Kyra looked around the room and found it nearly back to normal. All of the books that were over the floor had either been piled up in a corner or put back onto a salvageable shelf.

"I don't think you will need to make to much dinner." Kyra was surprised that Kanda had actually spoken to her. Through his choice anyway.

"OK, But do you want something I still have loads of food left and I can make you something if you'd like?" Kyra was trying to be nice to him even though he was making it terribly hard. Kanda just ignored what she had just said and went back to reading what ever he was reading. Kyra sighed to herself and stormed back into the kitchen.  
"What the hell is his problem!" She whispered to herself furiously. Kyra sat down at the kitchen table and had her arms crossed on the table with her left cheek placed onto them and she was looking out of the window.

* * *

**A/N - Well that was a bit of a cliff hanger ! Anyway of you liked it could u leave a comment and even if u didn't like it u could still comment I don't mind ! Also I was thinking about doing a authors note when I can speak with the characters but I am not so sure and if anyone out there is kind enough could u plz help me out on that one ? Thx ! x**

**Well luv' 'ya all **

**MRS-Mikk **

**('_')  
****(")_(")****  
**


End file.
